fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure!
Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure! '(星空天、キラキラプリキュア！''Hoshizora ten, kirakirapurikyua!) is the official transformation phase used by the Cures in Starry Cosmic Love Precure! ''In order to activate their transformation, Kyla and Alyssa need their Starry Lockets while Mira needs her Cosmic Star. List of Sequences and First Appearances '''Cure Forever and Cure Eternal '--> StCLPC01 'Grandiose Forever and Grandiose Eternal '--> StCLPC30 'Cure Cosmos '--> StCLPC40 'Grandiose Cosmos '--> StCLPC45 'Cure Forever's Water and Air Forms '--> StCLPC50 'Cure Eternal's Fire and Earth Forms '--> StCLPC50 'Cure Cosmos' Goddess Form '--> StCLPC50 'Magnifique Forever, Magnifique Eternal and Magnifique Cosmos '--> StCLPC58 ' Sequences Kyla and Alyssa to Cure Forever and Cure Eternal Kyla and Alyssa both shout "Starry Heavens" and their clothes disappear in a flash of their respective colors (Pink and Blue). As they say "Kira Kira Pretty Cure!" their Starry Lockets appears, shining brightly. Floating in a space-like dimension, the images of their life from child to teen are shown as their height changes. They hold hands as they prepare to transform. Afterwards, various parts of their clothes appear as stars in the galaxy in their respective colors, before the full clothes appear. Raising their hands, they make their bracelets appear. Pulling each other closer, their hair glows brightly, before they push each other again, making their hair grow longer and change color. Cure Forever's new red hair is tied up near the tips of her hair using a small orb, with their insignia. Cure Eternal's new navy blue hair are tied when clips appear, which makes her hair separate into long, pig-tails. Crystals carved into a heart then appear, positioning themselves in the center of their front ribbons. Now fully transformed, the girls pass through a pentagram, making some details missing from their outfits appear. Still holding hands, they land on the ground with pearls and diamonds floating on their respective side, covering them from the camera afterwards. They then say their introduction, before finally striking their final pose. Mira to Cure Cosmos Mira shouts "Starry Heavens" and her clothes disappear in a flash of white light. As she says "Kira Kira Pretty Cure!" her Cosmic Star appears, shining brightly in different colors. Floating in a space-like dimension, the images of her life from child to teen are shown as her height changes. She opens herself up, and a flash of a star appears as she prepares to transform. Ribbons appear and wrap her body, and they are placed where the clothes are supposed to appear. They begin to crystallize, showing that they are ready to appear. Flashing numerous times, the crystallized clothing begin to turn into real clothing, making Mira a step closer into becoming Cure Cosmos. She does a hair flip, and her hair becomes longer, becoming brighter, turning it into white. A circlet with pink, blue and white crystals appears. Her hair is then worn in curly twin-tails. Now fully transformed, she passes through a pentagram, making a train of white long fabric appear, with its length going from her waist and under her skirt to her feet. As she lands on the ground, white crystals float, covering her from the camera afterwards. She then says her introduction, before finally striking her final pose. Full Group Kyla, Alyssa and Mira shout "Starry Heavens" making their clothes disappear in a flash of light of their respective colors. As they all say "Kira Kira Pretty Cure!", the Starry Lockets and the Cosmic Star flash a light of different colors. Kyla and Alyssa, floating in their space-like dimension, the images of their life from child to teen are shown as their height changes. This is followed by Mira's age transition as well. Kyla and Alyssa begin to hold hands, and Mira begins to do her mid-transformation pose. Kyla and Alyssa are then surrounded by stars in their space-like dimension. Mira is then shown being wrapped in ribbons, locked in place. Kyla and Alyssa then make their clothes appear, and Mira does the same in her own dimension. Kyla and Alyssa then raise their hands up in the air, making their bracelets appear. Mira does a hair flip, and her hair becomes longer, becoming brighter, turning it into white. Kyla's orb locks the hair near her tips, while Alyssa's hair clips separates her hair, becoming pig-tails. Mira's circlet with pink, blue and white crystals appear, which is followed by her hair stylized to become twin-tails. A heart shaped crystal appears in the middle of Kyla and Alyssa's ribbons. Mira then floats downwards with the other Cures, joining Kyla and Alyssa as they all hold hands. Then, they all pass through a pentagram, making Kyla and Alyssa's outfit have more details whilst Mira's train of white long fabric appears with its length going from her waist and under her skirt to her feet. As they land on the ground, diamonds, pearls and white crystals float on their respective side, covering them from the camera afterwards. They then say their solo introduction, before finally striking their final group pose. Speech |-|Japanese Ver. 1= '''All': 星空、キラキラプリキュア！ Cure Forever: '危険から世界を守る宇宙の戦士！フォーエバー治します！ '''Cure Eternal: '運命を危険から守る時の戦士！永遠の治療！ 'All: '星空の宇宙の愛！プリキュア！ 'Cure Forever: 'みんなの大きな夢のために戦う！ 'Cure Eternal: '私たちは彼らの希望を取り戻すでしょう！ |-|Romanization Ver. 1= '''All: ''Hoshizora! Kira Kira Purikyua!'' Cure Forever: ''Kiken kara sekai o mamoru uchū no senshi! Fōebā naoshimasu!'' Cure Eternal: ''Unmei o kiken kara mamoru toki no senshi! Eien no chiryō!'' All: ''Hoshizora no uchū no ai! Purikyua!'' Cure Forever: ''Min'na no ōkina yume no tame ni tatakau!'' Cure Eternal: ''Watashitachi wa karera no kibō o torimodosudeshou!'' |-|Transliteration Ver. 1= All: '''Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure! '''Cure Forever: '''The Warrior of Space that protects the world from danger! Cure Forever! '''Cure Eternal: '''The Warrior of Time that protects fate from danger! Cure Eternal! '''All: '''Starry Cosmic Love! Pretty Cure! '''Cure Forever: '''Fighting for everyone's big dreams! '''Cure Eternal: '''We shall reclaim their wishes! |-|Japanese Ver. 2= '''All: 星空、キラキラプリキュア！ Cure Forever: '危険から世界を守る宇宙の戦士！フォーエバー治します！ '''Cure Eternal: '運命を危険から守る時の戦士！永遠の治療！ 'Cure Cosmos: '世界の運命を決める戦士！キュアコスモス！ 'All: '星空の宇宙の愛！プリキュア！ 'Cure Forever: 'みんなの大きな夢のために戦う！ 'Cure Eternal: '私たちは彼らの希望を取り戻すでしょう！ 'Cure Cosmos: '彼らの生活の中で運命を果たすために！ |-|Romanization Ver. 2= '''All: Hoshizora! Kira Kira Purikyua! Cure Forever: ''Kiken kara sekai o mamoru uchū no senshi! Fōebā naoshimasu!'' Cure Eternal: ''Unmei o kiken kara mamoru toki no senshi! Eien no chiryō!'' Cure Cosmos: ''Sekai no unmei o kimeru senshi! Kyua Kosumosu!'' All: ''Hoshizora no uchū no ai! Purikyua!'' Cure Forever: ''Min'na no ōkina yume no tame ni tatakau!'' Cure Eternal: ''Watashitachi wa karera no kibō o torimodosudeshou!'' Cure Cosmos: ''Karera no seikatsu no naka de unmei o hatasu tame ni!'' |-|Transilteration Ver. 2= All: Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure! '''Cure Forever: '''The Warrior of Space that protects the world from danger! Cure Forever! '''Cure Eternal: '''The Warrior of Time that protects fate from danger! Cure Eternal! '''Cure Cosmos: '''The Warrior that Decides the Destiny of the World! Cure Cosmos! '''All: '''Starry Cosmic Love! Pretty Cure! '''Cure Forever: '''Fighting for everyone's big dreams! '''Cure Eternal: '''We shall reclaim their wishes! '''Cure Cosmos: '''To fulfill the destiny they have in their lives! Lyrics WIP Trivia * This is the third transformation in the franchise where there is singing in the background, preceded by "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!" and "Felice・Fun Fun・Flowerle!" Gallery TransformDevicesForevEternaWM.png|Kyla and Alyssa's transformation devices, otherwise known as the 'Starry Lockets' TransformDevicesCosmosWM.png|Mira's transformation device, otherwise known as the 'Cosmic Star' Category:Transformations Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Starry Cosmic Love Precure Category:User:PrincessAire